


Cocaine

by fancy_hat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drugged Roman, Interrogation, Post volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_hat/pseuds/fancy_hat
Summary: Winter Schnee tries to interrogate Roman Torchwick. Things don´t go according to plan.So, here comes the second of three RWBY prompts. I´d recommend to read the first part (Gasoline) before this one.This prompt will be from Roman´s / James´ POV and Neo makes a short appearance. Enjoy!





	

“Ouch!“, muttered Roman as Neo attended to his broken nose. “Why do they always have to hit one in the face?!”

It was a rhetorical question. The girl with heterochromia didn´t say a word, as always. Roman had grown used to it, no matter how much it still irritated him, even after years of working together.

 

Neo had been on the helicopter with Roman. And while he surrendered to the Atlasian army, the young girl had hidden and watched silently. And, of course, she had followed them. According to plan she was Roman´s way out.

 

“I mean, the general really has gone nuts! Beating the hell out of an innocent captive… Alright, I know…”, continued Roman his monologue, obviously reacting to the look Neo had thrown him, “I´m not exactly filling the role of the innocent damsel in distress. But he has punched me, ok. That was unfair!”

 

Neo rolled her eyes and pressed a plaster onto Roman´s nose, which would keep the broken bone in place. "Hey!!! Ok… That´s better actually… Thanks.”

Carefully the ginger touched his nose. He flinched and cursed under his breath. “How do I look?”

Another roll of the different coloured eyes and Roman let out a defeated sigh. As soon as he got home he would need to put up new makeup. And concealer. Lots of it.

“We need to work on your strategy to encourage people, you know?!”

 

Ignoring the critical remark, Neo instead got up and placed the white coat back on Roman´s shoulders. The brown and red bloodstains ruined his look, but what could he possibly do about it… He was trapped in an interrogation room and a furious Ironwood was about to crush his skull. `Not helpful.´

 

“Let´s focus on the bright side of this situation”, Roman mumbled, more to himself than to his partner in crime. “I have about 50 minutes left to convince them of my innocence. I´m going to speak to a beautiful woman instead of a pissed general… Um… Oh, yes, she has picked up my hat! She might like me. That´s definitely a pro.”

 

Neo didn´t look too happy and her face did express exactly how Roman was feeling at the moment.

“Yeah, I know… Not very good. But if I leave now, they will accuse me of blowing up the blasted quarter, darling. And we don´t want that to happen.”

 

There was a pause in which Roman tried to chase away all of his insecurity. He forced a smile on his face and… yelped. It hurt. `How screwed up is this day??!!!´

 

He was about to add some final advice for Neo, when the door opened and Winter Schnee entered.

Neo immediately took on a neutral pose. Nobody was to notice that the nurse knew the criminal better than her own employee. Well… She wouldn´t get the salary for today anyway.

 

“Is he ready?”, asked the whitehaired woman and put Roman´s hat on the small table, which separated them from each other. Besides the table and two chairs the room was empty. White walls were mercilessly staring at them.

Already taking her leave, Neo simply nodded. She was out before Schnee could notice anything.

 

“Mr Torchwick, you heard the general. You have exactly 47 minutes to talk to me, then you´ll have to answer Mr Ironwood´s questions.”

 

`Fucking splendid.´

 

“And since some of his friends lived down there, I cannot recommend that.”

 

Roman swallowed hard. If he couldn´t convince Schnee, he was screwed.

“Are they… Did they make it out alive?”, he asked. Roman caught himself throwing a nervous glance at the door.

 

Schnee´s face stayed immobile. “We don´t know yet.”

 

`Oh sweet dust shop.´ That wasn´t good.

 

Without knocking, a man entered the small room. He was carrying a tablet with two cups of tea. The officer didn´t say a word – Roman took a close look to make sure it wasn´t Neo – placed one cup before Schnee, the other in the middle of the table and left again.

 

“So, you didn´t do it?”, asked Schnee and offered him the tea, by carefully moving the second cup in his direction. Roman didn´t need to think twice. He was thirsty and the woman was the only person willing to hear him out. Her offer was not to be declined. He reached over. A low groan escaped him, as his ribs reminded him of their condition.  

 

Throwing all his good manners over board, Roman downed the tea in one go. He wondered what kind of flavour they had brought him. It tasted a bit strange actually.

 

“As I said, madam, I had nothing to do with the explosion”, he went on. “Hypothetically speaking, I might have been in the possession of a bag, which didn´t belong to me… What´s the term? Ah, yes! I was borrowing it, if you know what I mean…”, he started his explanation.

Roman´s hands suddenly felt very sweaty. Irritated he removed his gloves and examined his fingers. Nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps the hit to the head had caused some severe damage... But now was not the time to worry about that.

 

“Eh… where was I?”

 

Schnee eyed him suspiciously. “You were saying that…”

Her voice turned into a high-pitched shriek and the rest of the sentence sounded like white noise to Roman. He jumped at his feet.

“Alright, what the hell is going on?”

 

The world was spinning. `Why is the world spinning???´

His gaze fell onto the innocent tea cup. It had blue swans on it. And Schnee´s was plain and white. “The tea…” Roman felt sick. “Did you poison me?”

 

“I drugged you to ensure you are telling the truth. Don´t want to waste my time with lies. For you, Mr Torchwick, have made quite a name for yourself. The king of liars. That´s what people call you. Besides other things of course.”

 

The floor seemed to move under Roman´s feet.

“You can´t be serious! I thought you were the arm of the law!”, he ranted. “I don´t want to be drugged! You are acting against my will… First you beat me up… and then you… drug… me…”

He drifted off and slowly sank back into his chair.

 

“Don´t worry. The effect is very impressive, yet it will only last for about 30 minutes. You´ll have enough time to sober up, before the general is paying you a visit.”

 

“Awe-soooooome!”

 

It was difficult staying seated.

And somehow it didn´t matter anymore.

The whole situation. It had to be a joke. Right. A joke. Funny. Very funny.

Roman started to giggle.

 

 

 

General Ironwood was still staring at his screen. Even after the message he had waited for in anticipation had long been delivered.

 

So his friends were dead. Killed in the explosion. A murder that had been committed right under his nose. Also sadly a crime he might have been able to prevent. If only Roman Torchwick had been put behind bars in time.

 

`Too late.´ It didn´t matter anymore. Nothing he could think of would bring his friends back.

His only pleasure was to dwell in the grim satisfaction that the responsible person would never see the light of the sun again.

 

Torchwick would finally pay.

 

Forcing himself to move, James turned away from the screen.

“I´ll be right back”, he announced brusquely and left the commando centre.

 

It took him no time to get to room C7. As expected the room was guarded by one of his officers. If his mind hadn´t been occupied with suppressing any flare of emotion, James might have wondered a little longer, why one of their smallest female soldiers was guarding the door.

`Never mind.´

Right now he was about to confront Torchwick with his deed. He could reproach Winter for her choice later.

 

The door opened with a hiss. James´ mouth opened and closed several times as he took in the scene he had expected to be a professional interrogation.

Torchwick was reeling through the room, while Winter sat on her chair and silently fumed with anger.

 

“Care to explain what is going on with the prisoner?”, James asked. He could hardly contain himself.

 

“Oh, sheneral…. Hi… Ssso good to ssssee you!”, greeted Torchwick. He seemed… happy?

Winter got up from her chair and tried to get a hold of Torchwick, who managed to escape with the unforeseeable grace of a drunkard.

“I applied a truth serum to the suspect”, Winter got out through gritted teeth. “But apparently Mr Torchwick doesn´t cope well with the substance.”

 

The criminal walked into the general´s direction.

 

“You drugged him?”, James bluntly replied, a lecture about the proper treatment of prisoners already on his mind.

“Yes, sir.”

 

Torchwick dared to come even closer to James, utterly unaware of the general´s wish to strangle the redhead to death.

“Haha, do you ssssee the lightsss, too?”, he asked and pointed at the floor.

Then the criminal stumbled, fell and landed… directly in James´ arms.

 

Of course the general caught Torchwick. The thought to be buried under him was even worse than catching him in a firm grip.

 

“You. Are. Going. To. Take. Responsibility. For. This”, managed James. After a moment in which he had to muster all of his composure to not start beating the ginger haired man again, the general simply let Torchwick go, who landed on the floor with a surprised grunt.

 

 “Ouch!”, Torchwick cursed, pressing his bare hands on his chest.

 

“I´ll get the nurse”, Winter said and hurried out of the room.

 

James stared Torchwick down for another second, then he turned on his heel and left the criminal all to himself.

At the moment James really didn´t trust his will to resist committing a murder himself.

 

 


End file.
